


Ancient History

by bisexuallaurel



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille Belcourt mentions, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm not about the proper angst life lmao, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, alright it's not fluff exactly but it's very hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallaurel/pseuds/bisexuallaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of the missing scene in 1x13 when Alec and Magnus just happened to disappear off-screen for a while to "check the perimeter".</p><p>Or, the one where Magnus vocalizes his feelings, Alec opens up a bit and... events transpire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient History

“Let’s check the perimeter.”

“Good idea. If I know Camille, she’ll have a trick or three up her sleeve.”

With a wave of his hand, Magnus followed Alec out of the room. The young man was a few paces ahead of him when they reached the hallway, and he didn’t think twice about using his long legs to his advantage as he put more and more distance between himself and the warlock.

“Alexander, please let me explain,” Magnus said, hurrying after him as gracefully as he could.

“There is nothing to explain,” Alec said over his shoulder, peering into an open doorway, briefly scanning the room for any potential threats and then proceeding to the next door.

Magnus cursed under his breath. While hundreds of years had left him jaded and guarded, even the amount of time Alec had been alive, short in comparison, seemed to have had the same effect on him. Alec was guarded, maybe more so than Magnus, one could argue, and when he felt threatened emotionally, he closed up as tight as a clam. Even on the best of days, he had the emotional eloquence of a turtle.

Not that Magnus could blame him, really. He knew about Alec’s history with his parents and his duty to the Shadowhunter community. A certain amount of closed-offness was required in that field of work.

Add to that the sudden appearance of this gorgeous woman who Magnus once had loved with all his heart, who could offer Magnus things that Alec’s mortality prevented him from offering, and Magnus couldn’t sympathize with Alec more than he already did.

But, Magnus thought sadly, what Alec didn’t know was that Magnus wasn’t interested in an eternity with Camille. Whatever time he had with Alec was what mattered to him — because while Camille may have been his past, Alec was his future.

And it broke his heart that Alec didn’t know that. What was worse, it would be selfish of Magnus to tell him, because Alec was young and he only had so many years to live his life. Didn’t he deserve someone who could give him what he wanted, someone who could grow old with him?

“Are you even listening to me?” Alec’s voice broke through the haze of his cluttered mind.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said quickly, “What did you say?”

Alec had stopped halfway down the hallway, with only the door at the end of the hallway left unchecked. Magnus had caught up with him while he was lost in his thoughts, and suddenly found himself only a few feet away from the other man.

“I said,” Alec repeated, his face a clean canvas, “you don’t have to explain. I get it.”

Magnus furrowed his brows. “You do?”

Alec nodded, folding his arms over his chest. “Camille is special to you. You love her.”

“She _was_ special to me,” Magnus quickly corrected him, “And I haven’t loved her for over a century. She broke my heart, and I don’t intend to let her do it again.”

“But you still feel something for her.”

It wasn’t a question.

It made Magnus ache to see how stiff Alec’s shoulders were, how tense his jaw was. It was like he was expecting the final blow to land any second now.

“I feel that I would not want to see her again,” Magnus began, his steady voice the complete antonym of his uneasy heart. “I feel that I wish she would leave me alone and stop dropping in uninvited every other 100 years, and I _especially_ feel that I wish she would stop trying to kiss me in front of cute boys that I’m trying to impress.”

The corners of Alec’s mouth twitched slightly, and it surprised Magnus when a wave of pure relief flooded over him at the sight.

He took a small step forward.

“I don’t love her, and I certainly don’t want her,” he said firmly. Then, softer, he added, “I want _you_.”

Finally, Alec’s shoulders seemed to relax slightly, although his arms remained crossed. His fingers flexed over his bicep, as if they were itching to touch Magnus, but weren’t allowed.

Or maybe that was all in Magnus’ head. Alec had initiated their first kiss, and while it was no longer a question of Alec wanting him or not, Magnus still felt uncomfortable taking the first step towards further physical intimacy. He wanted Alec to feel safe enough to take what he wanted, without Magnus telling him what that was. All he could do was show that he was willing, and the rest had to be left up to Alec.

“Magnus, I’m– I’m just scared,” Alec said then, eyes flickering between Magnus’ and the wall beside him. “There’s so much history between you, and so much she can give you that I can’t, and I just—”

“It’s okay,” Magnus said gently. “Take your time. I know you don’t want to hear this, so I’ll just say it once. My feelings for Camille are ancient history, almost literally. You and I are what matters to me now.”

Alec hesitated for a moment. Then, a small, slow smile spread across his face. “Okay. Me too.”

Magnus returned his soft smile.

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, neither one knowing what to say or what to do.

Finally, Alec squared his shoulders a bit, and dropped his arms to his sides.

“We should check the rest of the perimeter,” he suggested, briefly looking at Magnus. He couldn’t help but glance down at Magnus’ lips as he did, hoping the warlock didn’t notice, which he did, of course.

Magnus suddenly found himself imagining Alec as a turtle, drawing his head back into the safety of his shell whenever he got scared.

“Good idea,” he said, echoing his own words from earlier. He felt more relaxed now, his whole body thrumming with relief that his future with Alec, however long it would be, hadn’t been ruined by Camille, of all people.

“If you take the east wing, I’ll–”

Magnus didn’t get further than that, as he suddenly found himself slammed up against the nearest wall, with Alec’s body pressed flush against his and their lips locked together.

He gasped in surprise, and grabbed hold of the lapels of Alec’s jacket to steady himself. They were smooth under his hands and the leathery texture felt oh-so-familiar.

Alec’s own hands were resting on Magnus’ neck, the long fingers of one hand splayed out right over his racing pulse, one finger dipping down beneath the scarf to graze over naked skin. The other hand slid down to settle on Magnus’ hip, pressing them even closer together as he deepened the kiss.

With 400 years of experience with all possible genders, Magnus still couldn’t keep himself from moaning into Alec’s mouth when Alec bit down on his bottom lip, soothing it immediately with his warm tongue and sucking it into his mouth.

It wasn’t fair that Alec was this good already, what with this being his second kiss ever. Admittedly, it was a bit sloppy, and more than once Alec slipped and missed Magnus’ mouth or accidentally clashed their teeth together, but he somehow made it seem intentional and even hotter, if that was at all possible.

Alec’s hands were warm on Magnus’ skin, and he felt a hot ball of _want_ growing in the lower pit of his stomach as Alec licked into his mouth, his tongue wet and firm and _everywhere_.

But, all too suddenly, Alec broke away, presumably from lack of oxygen, and Magnus took the opportunity to heave in a few breaths himself. Just as he was about to dive right back in, however, Alec started untangling himself from Magnus.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” he gasped, looking worried and ashamed all at once.

Magnus hushed him, reaching out for him and, when Alec reluctantly stepped back into his arms, he pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s mouth. “Don’t apologize,” he mumbled, tracing a finger along Alec’s bottom lip.

“Are you sure?”

Magnus only hummed in response, his eyes trained on Alec’s kiss-swollen lips. They were even pinker than usual, and Magnus inwardly groaned at the thought of what those lips were capable of. Sinful things, he was sure, and oh, the man who would get to find out all the ways that mouth could pleasure a man was surely the luckiest person in the world.

Alec still looked uncertain, so Magnus tipped his head up and kissed the young man’s worries away, starting with the worry evident in the creases between his eyebrows.

He traced a manicured finger over the tiny scar on Alec’s left eyebrow, and then kissed that same spot, the rough hairs tickling his lips. Taking advantage of Alec’s head being bent down to accommodate him, he tilted his head to trail a line of kisses down his ear and along his jaw, too.

He took his time, letting several seconds pass between each kiss. He savored the way Alec’s breath hitched each time his lips met the pale, smooth skin. Soon, he could feel Alec stirring under his touch, itching to get more but not wanting to give up this slow, tender torture either.

Alec’s fingers were curled into the fabric of Magnus’ scarf, not that any of them remembered when he’d moved his hand there, and he used this leverage to guide Magnus into place and desperately press their lips together.

Magnus smiled into the kiss, and happily let Alec take back some of the control, perfectly mirroring his pace and only gently nipping at his lip when Alec broke away to breathe. Alec was smiling now, too, and it was such a rare sight that Magnus almost felt blinded by the beauty of it.

Whether it was Alec’s enchanting smile, the way he smelled faintly of sweat and worn leather, or the fact that they were both too busy staring into each other’s eyes, somehow they didn’t notice anything but one another until they were roughly torn apart as two sets of steles were pressed to each of their throats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, left kudos and bookmarked the last fic I posted here. I'd reply to every comment but the system is so weird, like, why does my reply to a comment count as a whole seperate comment? That makes no sense. But I read and appreciate every comment so, so much!
> 
> As the certified trash I am, I'm working on like 5 different fics at the moment, one of which by the way features lawyer!Magnus and intern!Alec inspired by 1x11. Cool, huh?! But I haven't finished any of those and I still wanted to post something new, so what could be more fitting than a fic set in the season finale that aired two days ago?
> 
> Anyways so, with that out of the way, I want to give a big shoutout to the lovely @sparklesthewarlock and my darling bff @montygreen over at tumblr, for beta'ing this fic and being generally sweet and amazing! You should go follow both of them, because they're super lovely and talented to boot. And if you want to talk to me, my url is bi-magnus. I'm a lot less formal there and I tend to favour emotion over grammatical accuracy, but if you're cool with that, hit me up and we'll chat.


End file.
